BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon Sunday: Foreplay
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: "foreplay" and stars-inthe-sky's "Using the group comms for decidedly non-group conversations" - James licked his lips as he saw her taking down an enemy with her thighs. "Jesus Christ, I swear, watching you do this to a man is the hottest thing I've ever seen." "Not now, James…" Natasha murmured, slightly out of breath while she charged towards...


**BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Sunday - Foreplay**

 **Summary: Natasha and Bucky are trapped during a battle and she finally succumbs to his flirting when they believe that the end is near.**

 _My first time actively participating in this event. I take prompt suggestions of almost any kind. The event just started but I already took the day to write something for the suggested themes. This one is "foreplay". Enjoy, and beware. There is a fight with blood and wounds. But all will work out. Reviews appreciated._

James licked his lips as he saw her taking down an enemy with her thighs. "Jesus Christ, I swear, watching you do this to a man is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Not now, James…" Natasha murmured, slightly out of breath while she charged towards another group of foes. At least there was no reason to go against them non-lethally. Since the Chitauri invasion the Avengers had encountered quite a couple of alien warmongers trying to claim earth by force. And this mindless army of cyber drones was no different.

"It's like fucking foreplay. I wish I would have been in his place. Except for the kill of course." Bucky drawled on, now putting all his seduction into his voice.

"Guys, seriously? Some guys are working here." Clint shot back. "At least turn your comms off until you're done."

Natasha gave an annoyed growl. "We aren't doing anything!"

Bucky couldn't stop himself. "But we might, if you'd just let me in."

"Stop flirting with your teammates during missions. You know the rules, Buck." Steve countered to finally shut them up. For months now Barnes had tried now to get Romanoff into his bed yet had been unsuccessful. Something that really got to him, Rogers knew. No one was able to withstand James' charms.

"Punk! I can multi-task." To ram his point in he shot half a dozen of enemies in merely a blink. He tried to find Natasha again, having gone unusually quiet in a discussion like this where she always defended herself. (Which struck him as odd considering her composed character. Damn, if that resistance wasn't telling…)

"Shit… I'm out of ammo." The Black Widow exclaimed angrily. If only her Widow Bites and Stingers worked on these things, but an energy weapon was like a feast for them which filled up their power level.

"That's because you wanted the first place on the hit score." Bucky chuckled as he spotted her, and the piles of downed foes she had left in her wake.

"Shut up. I'm just more efficient since I don't indulge in useless chattering." The assassin growled as she saw the next wave taking aim. Well… That might be it now… Such an ungraceful ending for the world's greatest spy.

"Duck!" The Winter Soldier shouted behind her.

Feeling a part of her training resurface, a time when he had been her instructor, Natasha dropped down into a crouch. He must have expected her to react so quickly because the first bullet grazed her shoulder, hitting the target right as he was about to pull the trigger. In front of her the enemies dropped like flies yet there were still more pooling in. And she hated feeling so defenseless without ammo.

While shooting them down he came closer, his metal hand pulling out a clip from his pouch.

There was no need for words. The Black Widow pulled out the empty magazine and got up as she felt James' heat behind her. While the bullets whizzed past her she could feel him sliding in a new clip.

He knew what kind of dark grin she must be throwing their enemies right now and he wanted to kiss her for it. This woman was like fire, get too close and you'll burn. Yet Bucky Barnes didn't mind a little heat. He leaned in closer than necessary while they took down another dozen. Not like a race as before of who shot the most, but moving in unison, like one body.

Natasha knew he enjoyed this on several levels by the way his groin pressed against her. And now right, while the adrenaline was rushing through her veins she wondered if resisting him had been a stupid idea only driven by her pride. "Another."

There had been no need to ask for it. He had already two more in his hand. And while he slid in the magazine Natasha had already readied the other gun for a refill of lethal force. But this time he had to reach around her for the other hand and saw this as the perfect chance to… get in touch.

Her first instinct would have been to rip off his arm as she felt him laying his hand on her breast but another thought won the battle. She pressed her back into his front, almost grinding against him, right before she spotted someone approaching them from behind.

James saw it too yet was too occupied with the enemies before them. "Talia."

But she was already in action. Dropping down while sliding against him in the most delicious way, finishing by kneeling between his spread legs and shooting the foes that had managed to sneak up on them.

"Oh doll. I want to see you down there tonight once we've dealt with this distraction." His eyes stared down at her, yet his aim was still flawless.

"Dream on…" Natasha scoffed. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with my desires." She slipping between his legs with grace and stood up behind him. Taking another clip from his pocket that was closest to his groin she (not-)accidentally stroked along his hard-on.

"Is that a challenge?" Bucky turned his head so she could see his cocky grin.

"Guys! Get a room!" Tony barked and right then the door closed behind them, locking them in with more enemies entering.

"Damnit! How much ammo do you have left?" Natasha asked.

James furrowed his brows. "Not enough. I think Stark is right. We should get a room."

"But only for a more defendable position." Natasha scolded him. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Bucky nodded as he took down the closest enemies. "Clear."

With cat-like agility she rolled behind another computer panel and took over the upper hand of the fight once more. "Clear." Why was she glad once she felt James' back against hers once he reached her hiding spot?

"Over there." Bucky motioned towards an open hallway while reloading his guns. "On three."

Natasha took a deep breath while he counted down. Then she ran, feeling the shots flying past her, some of them grazing but nothing too serious.

James was not so lucky. A pained groan escaped his lips as they made it into the passageway and paled as he saw another door in front of them, closed.

Natasha, knowing he could handle a little pain, jumped forward and only found a keypad that would need numbers she didn't know. "We're trapped." Holding up her phone to scan the keypad she grit her teeth in anger. "It's a four digit code. But I can't see which one."

"Did you try 666?" He shouted at her.

"Four digits!" The Black Widow knew it was to no avail so she took her position as his right hand gunwoman. The hallway was lined metal supports along to wall, reaching far enough to find shelter behind.

The bodies started to pile up enough for their alien invaders to have to climb over them. "What now?" The uncertainty was audible in his voice.

"Hand me another clip." She demanded and already a second later a few were slid across the floor toward her.

"I know gifts like flowers don't work on you, but really? If I had known firepower could win you over I…"

"Stop flirting. This is serious!" Natasha was weary of fighting him.

"If our time's up then at least grant me one last wish. A kiss." He heard her cursing at that and was sure she wouldn't comply, but then… A shift in the air and suddenly she was pressed against him.

"Just one." She breathed against his cheek before claiming his lips.

Holy Christ… He already regretted not getting her into bed before all this. Even if he might reach heaven it would pale compared to this. The Winter Soldier sensed them coming closer, yet didn't want to break the kiss just yet. He flipped them around, pressing her into the corner and shielding her body while he took out at as many as he could with one quick glance to the side. But he wasn't fast enough. A shot went right through his shoulder and another buried itself into his thigh. "Shit," he cursed against her lips. "But worth it."

Natasha felt him collapsing against her and screamed in anger as she saw him down there. They must have hit a main blood vessel since the liquid was already pooling around his prone form. "No, you idiot!"

James was sure he had already passed into the next world because this just couldn't be true. Natasha was sitting on his hips, her body taking the bullets directed at him. "Talia… no."

She had to grit her teeth against the pain while blood soaked her combat uniform. "You could at least help me defend your sorry ass."

"On it." Their arms became one lethal weapon while they shot at their foes. Their vulnerability only adding to their lethality. Yet he couldn't let her bear all the suffering. With a grunt he rolled them over and he couldn't deny how comforting it was to be pressed between her legs. He stole another quick kiss and tasted the blood on her lips. "I'm gonna get us out of here. And then we'll do this right. Okay? Promise me you'll give it a try if we leave this place alive."

Natasha felt a tear in her eye and blamed it on the pain, but that wasn't entirely true. "Alright, Soldier. Now, work for your reward." Dizziness started to take over her thoughts.

That pushed him over the edge. He took over last deep breath and got back on his feet. The Winter Soldier didn't even blink as another bullet hit him in the stomach. He just walked towards them, slowly, with a lazy smile on his face. "You assholes will not stop me from getting the night I've dreamed about for so long."

 _Well, you're not the only one who's been having this dream,_ Natasha thought she a grim smile as she watched him charging at them.

"This was only foreplay, you little fuckers. Now, let's get to the main event!" Throwing away his empty weapons he became one himself.

A week later:

"Fuck, this hurts." Was the first clear thought James could manage as he regained consciousness.

"Oh, did the sleeping beauty finally wake from her slumbers?" Natasha joked, trying to not reveal how much she had feared for his life while Bruce and the doctors had worked on him for hours. "Well, once you're up for it again, I will gladly ease your suffering."

He smiled despite the agony. "Looking forward to it."

 _Thanks for reading. Reviews will get me through this event of posting a fiction every day. ^^ And look at my other BuckyNat stuff such as stories, fanart, Cosplay pics and videos._


End file.
